The Zeta Session
THE ZETA SESSION is the session that begins after The Omega Session's legacy. There will be 8 humans and 10 trolls. Other species participating is currently unknown. Sburb Players (Zeta)Pre-scratch: Red Team *Jakey Liddell lewisCarroll *Elton Summers zipityDooda Green Team *Ashlynn Faye heatedAdventurer * Dwight Diamond gatorNavigator Yellow Team * Moxy Griffin moneyManager *Jackie McFee grubbyBro Blue Team *Allison Scratch amazingSoundtracker *Demi Conrad galaxyGilliver (Zeta)Pre-scratch Trolls: *Wanda Willows wandererWhistles *Sakuya Pinoki ramenShaman *Nitori Caesus reallyHot *Monoce Zepher 20percent Cooler *Viktor Crump horsyHighblood *Pallas Solari minervasWisdom *Kilkro Hanus insufferabl Emotion *Nikola Sahwit didiThinker *Ishtur Payne rookieKiller Cherubs *Thanatos atrociousAttractor atrociousAttractor atrociousAttractor atrociousAttractor atrociousAttractor atrociousAttractor *Atalanta alphaAuthority Episode 5 -A new beginning- > Homestuck A young lady stands alone on a hill. She has been waiting for over a week for SOMETHING IMPORTANT to happen, and she hopes that it will happen TODAY. Her eyes are fixed on the sky. What is her name? >Enter Name. HAIRY MCSTINKBOMB She's clearly not impressed with your choice in naming. Try again. ASHLYNN FAYE Your name is ASHLYNN FAE. You appreciate HULA DANCING, though you think any kind of DANCE is good enough for you. You enjoy WARM WEATHER and MAKING SWIMSUITS OUT OF WHATEVER IS ON HAND, which is a good thing because it's hella hot where you live. Today you are waiting for SOMETHING IMPORTANT. Namely, you expect something to arrive here. > A young man stands in his bedroom. It just so happens that today, the 13th of November, 2012, is the date scheduled for the launch of a highly exclusive playtesting experience for a much anticipated game. The young man is expecting to find this game in his mailbox today. He is expecting the game to be enclosed in a pair of envelopes, and printed on these envelopes, he is expecting to find his name! What do you suppose the name on the envelopes will be? >Enter Name. You there, with the naming device: Get off my planet. Try again. Examine room. Your name is Elton. As it happens, your birthday was LAST WEEK. That doesn't matter, though, because the game is released today. You enjoy SWORDPLAY, CARTOONING, CASUAL GAMING, and are a huge fan of everything DISNEY. What will you do while you wait for the post? Stare long and hard at the clock, awaiting 1:30. You proceed to stare at the clock. The time is now 8:52. Next. Elton is staring at the clock. Special note: PB is going to try to make ALL the panels himself. All of them. Next. This was a stupid idea. Go downstairs to grab some eyedrops, greeting you family as you go. You walk down the stairs, eyes watering. You greet your mom, dad, and brother respectively as you walk past the open doors to their rooms. Well, actually, you're bro is still asleep. Teenagers. Once they're sixteen they spend all day sleeping. You step into the downstairs bathroom, grabbing the eyedrops and applying them. What now? Turn on game system. Ah, the Nintendo Wii. So many things happened to this living room thanks to it. Family bonds made stronger. Friendships broken by petty arguments about which character you wanted to use on Mario Party. You actually don't feel like messing with it now, but it's a nice bit of time-wasting to think about it. You actually find it sort of funny it isn't a Wii U now. Your dad is tech crazy, and updates everything in the house as soon as it comes out, even if he never uses it. Doorbell: Ring. Ohmygod, Sburb is here, Sburb is here, Sburb is here! Damn, you can be really childish sometimes. Answer door. ELTON: Hello? DELIVERY MAN: I'm looking for Arthur Summers on the delivery of his Wii U? Oh. Guess your dad did order a Wii U. Go get your dad. That's going to be very difficult. Your dad always has his eyes glued to whatever "technological advancement" he has in the garage. Dude needs a hobby. Elton: Enter garage. Elton is walking into the garage, where his dad is kneeling next to a large power saw. ELTON: *ahem*, Hey, Dad. What'cha up to? FATHER: Trying to figure out why this isn't turning on when I plug it in. Elton: Assist your parental unit. Panel: Elton flips an on/off switch between setting several times. > FATHER: Whoops. Didn't see that. FATHER: What's on your mind, son? ELTON: I was just coming to tell you that the Wii U you ordered came. FATHER: Hmm? Ah, yes, the Wii U. (i can't believe elton saw that! it was supposed to be a surprise!) ELTON: Uh, dad? The delivery guy is still waiting for you to sign for it. FATHER: Alright, I'll go sign... Elton: Follow parental unit to the front door. The delivery man hands him the clipboard. DELIVERY MAN: I'll just need you to sign here and here. FATHER: No problemo. ELTON: (ugh, I wish this was the Sburb...) DELIVERY MAN: Thank you and have a nice day. Elton: Slink upstairs before your dad can ask you to help him install the cursed device. You do so gladly, too irritated to want to work. Message a friend. You sit down at your computer, opening Pesterchum. zippityDooda ZD began pestering lewisCarroll LC at 10:15 AM. ZD: hey man LC: oh my god you're awake at this hour LC: why so early ZD: sburb was supposed to come today LC: hey guess what today is. ZD: what? LC: my birthday! And I'm also going to get the game. ZD: did you check your mail yet? LC: no not really... I've been too busy SLEEPING. LC: cya later bro. my mom's calling for me. ZD: bye man. zippityDooda ZD ceased pestering lewisCarroll LC at 10:19 AM. Big whoop. Elton: Take a peek out your window. It looks as though the mailman with your Sburb still hasn't come yet. Elton: Have a Cola. Okay, no. You can't do that. The reason why has a story to go with it. A long, embarrassing, and unsanitary tale... --> will make handly flashback drawings :) Once upon a time, you were at a friend's house. You were about eleven years old, and your friend was celebrating his birthday, for he had just achieved the ripe old age of twelve. --> see above comment Your friend kindly offered you a can of Coca-Cola. Being completely not allowed to drink any kind of soft drink at home, you gladly accepted, taking the can from your friend. LewisCarroll: Reveal yourself. Yeah, if Elton wants to dramatize the time a soda gave him severe indigestion, he can do it on his own time. Your name is JAKE LIDDELL, but you prefer JAKEY. You have a love of METAL MUSIC, and are good enough to perform for your friends from time to time. Compensation, adequate. It is a chilly autumn morning. You are feeling particularly hard-boiled today. What will you do? Jakey: Pick up your guitar and shred some metal. You pick up YOUR LAPTOP and attempt to shred metal with it, but YOUR LAPTOP is not an instrument. You feel like a great fool. Besides, you left the guitar in the living room. Jakey: Head downstairs. PANEL: Jakey is visible inside his window. The camera zooms out to reveal a house that's rather smallish by Homestuck standards. Downstairs? What downstairs? Jakey: Head to the living room. Ah, yes. This is a homely little spot, with a comfortable couch, a TV and an XBOX, numerous REMOTES, TOYS, and OTHER USEFUL ARTIFACTS all within arms reach. Okay, you admit it, it's kind of a dump. Jakey: Log on to Xbox Live, there are noobs to be rescued! You would do that, but the XBOX is missing several components, notably a POWER CHORD! If you want to use it, you'll have to go through extended useless shenanigans! > Jake peers under the TV stand. Or, of course, you could just look under the TV stand. Jakey: Plug in the Xbox. Done. Jakey: Commence playing Call of Duty, there are noobs to be pwned! Call of Duty is not part of your gaming library! You've only got a few games, such as Minecraft (you'd have gotten it for PC, if the computer wasn't a piece of junk) and Street Fighter number whatever, Today, however, you're receiving another game in the mail, if the post office doesn't bungle their delivery and let it sit for a few days before sending it to their neighbors instead. Jakey: Commence playing Minecraft, there are things to be built! You begin the long, tedious task of attempting to find enough diamonds to build a house made out of the precious material. > The task of wandering the caves begins to bore you. You fall asleep mid-game. Jakey: Behold Prospit. You behold the golden city in its bright golden glory. It's very golden. Jakey: Explore. Somehow knowing full well you can fly, you start walking down a narrow street, looking around. The denizens seem to become excited by your presence, though none of them approach you. > Wait who's that in the over there? Who? There's dozens of people over there. Be more specific. > The human with the glasses, dark blonde hair, in the wheel chair with the injured leg. Can't really see how you could miss him. Perhaps you should see whats his deal. A WILD CHARACTER SELECT SCREEN APPEARED! Who do you desire to pick? Be the girl. Your name is ALLISON SCRATCH. As was previously mentioned you are a human. You are 18 years old, and you live with your DAD in a shabby hotel. You appreciate expensive stuff, including VODKA and EXOTIC CATS. You hate anything cheap so you tend to "borrow" money from your best friend, MOXY GRIFFIN. What will you do? View surroundings. Category:Sessions Category:The Zeta Session